fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
*Mario Kart 9*
Mario Kart 9: Triple Turbo 'is a racing game developed and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo Switch and it is the ninth instalment in the Mario Kart series. In this game, there are three new mechanics introduced into the series, three person karts, subterranean racing and a day and night cycle. One character steers, the second one deals with items and the third attacks other third players in the kart. Gameplay The gameplay of the game is very similar to past installments in the series, especially the two most recent installments and Double Dash!!. Keeping the traditional gameplay from all ''Mario Kart ''games, players can pick characters that differ in weight classes and drive vehicles that have different stats around courses (some being rather simple courses while others are hazardous) in hopes of making it to the finish line in first place. The number of Karts on the track returns to eight, like Mario Kart 7. Gliding and anti-gravity return from the two latest installments in the series, and they remain unchanged. However three more mechanics are added to the game. The main one is a Day and Night cycle, where the first lap starts at day time, then the second lap continues with night and then at the final lap, it changes back to day but contains elements from the night lap. The second one is Subterranean Racing allowing players to drive on the walls and ceiling of a tunnel, as well as drilling into the ground of the track to race under it. Characters The game has 30 racers, 15 are starter, while 15 are unlockable. 'Starting Racers Mario_MK7.png|'Mario' Luigi_MK7.png|'Luigi' Peach_MK7.png|'Peach' Yoshi_MK7.png|'Yoshi' Wario_MK7.png|'Wario' Mk7_waluigi.png|'Waluigi' Bowser_MK7.png|'Bowser' Koopa_MK7.png|'Koopa' Donkey_MK7.png|'Donkey Kong' Toad_MK7.png|'Toad' DaisyKart.png|'Daisy' mk8rcc_toadsworthsolo_by_vinfreild_01_by_vinfreild-d7h31jq.png|'Toadsworth' Lakitu_MK7.png|'Lakitu' Shy_Guy_MK7.png|'Shy Guy' BKSM2_Kamek.png|'Kamek' 'Unlockable Racers' Race Courses 'Nitro' 'Retro' 'Mixtro' Battle Mode 'Returning Modes' The classic mode where players use items to pop opponents' balloons or steal them in order to score points. All players begin with three balloons, more like the first five Mario Kart games, if you burst all your balloons you lose the game. One player must retrieve a Shine Sprite and keep hold of it for about 40 seconds, while the other three opponents use items against whoever has the Shine to force that player to drop it. The driver holding the shine sprite has a slightly reduced top speed. Characters use Bob-ombs to hit their opponents and score stars to win. The bombs can be obtained by running over an Item Box, which only contains Bob-ombs. Every character can hold up to five of these explosives, and can throw them forwards or drop them backwards. Any kart that makes contact with an opponent's bomb or gets blown up by the explosion will lose stars. For two players, competitors need three stars to finish the battle, while for three or four players, they need four. Players must collect Coins scattered across the course in order to have the most by the end of the match. Plays more akin to the Mario Kart Wii version of the mode, with players having no limit to the amount of coins they can collect One team of two players known as "The Authorities", has to use Potted Piranha Plants in order to attack and capture players from the other team, known as "The Renegades". Captured Renegades are placed into one of several jail cells floating above various points on the stage. Remaining Renegades can free their teammates by driving over a key switch placed below the jail cells. The Renegades win if at least one member is still running free when time runs out, and the Authorities win if all of the Renegades get captured. All Authority team members also temporarily lose their ability to capture after being hit by an item and Renegades receive a speed boost when they are freed from the cells. New Modes There are four ships that resemble the Odyssey and they have to be powered with a Power Moon. The four Karts on the track have to race for the moon and bring it back to the ship they are stationed at without getting the Power Moon stolen. Nabbit has stolen some Item Boxes and two teams of two Karts have to work against each other to catch him, before he escapes the battle arena with the stolen boxes. He will drop some and if the player is lucky, then they will be able to use that item to catch, distract or attack Nabbit in order to make him drop the boxes. The four Karts are equipped with Light Boxes attached at the front end. The players have to use these in order to exterminate Peepas that have invaded the Arena. By flashing a beam of light onto the Peepas, makes them disappear and boosts their points. However if a player is touched by a Peepa, then they will get possessed. The rest of the racers will then have to avoid the possessed ones or they will pass the Peepa onto them. In this mode, players have to catch Life Up Hearts in order to revive Koopas that have been turned into Dry Bones. Like Moon Mad-Dash the player has to keep the Heart safe from the other racers, in order not to get it stolen or wasted on another Koopa that isn't the player's. In this mode, players have to act as Taxi Drivers and collect different coloured Lumas and take them to their locations. The winner is based on whoever gets the more Lumas to their locations. Battle Stages 'Nitro' *Grassland Golf-Course *Lakitu's Labyrinth *Parabones Pyramid *Bob-omb Factory *Mount Fiery *Sherbet Oasis *Donk Town Pitch *Swimming Hole 'Retro' *SNES Battle Course 2 *N64 Double Deck *GBA Battle Course 2 *GCN Tilt-a-Kart *DS Top Tart *Wii Chain Chomp Roulette *3DS Honeybee Hive *NS Lunar Colony Items 'Normal Items' 87px-RedShellMK8.png|'Red Shell' 87px-GreenShellMK8.png|'Green Shell' 80px-TripleGreenShellsMK8.png|'Triple Green Shell' 80px-TripleRedShellsMK8.png|'Triple Red Shell' 79px-BananaMK8.png|'Banana' 89px-TripleBananaMK8.png|'Triple Banana' 75px-MushroomMarioKart8.png|'Mushroom' 63px-GoldenMushroomMK8.png|'Golden Mushroom' Triple Mushrooms - Mario Kart Wii.png|'Triple Mushroom' 1-UP Mushroom.png|'1-UP Mushroom' NEW 200px-YoshieggNSMBU.png|'Yoshi Egg' 250px-Fake_Item_Box_-_Mario_Kart_Wii.png|'Fake Item Box' 'Special Items' 762px-BoomerangFlowerMK8.png|'Boomerang Flower' PowerStarCTTT.png|'Power Star' Nintendomariomariofireflower.png|'Fire Flower' Bob-Omb Item.png|'Bob-omb" 86px-SuperHornMK8.png|'Super Horn''' BooNSMBDS.png|'Boo" BlooperMK8.png|'Blooper''' 175px-Super_Bell_Artwork_-_Super_Mario_3D_World.png|'Super Bell' NEW 60px-PiranhaPlantPotMK8.png|'Piranha Plant' 'Danger Items' Jaxi.png|'Jaxi' NEW Spiny_Shell_-_Mario_Kart_Wii.png|'Blue Spiny Shell' 180px-Mkdd_bowsers_shell.jpg|'Bowser Shell' 54px-LightningBoltMK8.png|'Lightning Bolt' Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Racing Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Sequels